1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood floor board assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wood floor board assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises a plurality of base plates each having a front side, a rear side, a left side and a right side, wherein the front side and the left side respectively formed with a rib, and the rear side and the right side respectively formed with a recess so that the plurality of base plates can be secured together with each other by means of the rib being inserted into the recess, thereby assembling the entire wood floor board assembly.
However, the base plates are connected with each other by the rib in conjunction with the recess only whereby the snap connection between the base plates is extremely tight so that the connection between the base plates easily protrudes or tilt upward, thereby easily wearing the conventional floor board assembly, and thereby greatly decreasing the aesthetic quality of the conventional floor board assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wood floor board assembly comprising: a plurality of base plates, and a plurality of linking members, wherein,
each of the base plates has a front side provided with a rib and a rear side defining a recess, the rib having a bottom provided with a first snap portion, the recess having a bottom provided with a second snap portion, a contact portion provided on a bottom of each of the base plates and located between the first snap portion and the second snap portion, each of the base plates having a left side provided with a third snap portion having an upward directed opening and a tight side provided with a fourth snap portion having a downward directed opening; and
each of the linking members has a front side defining a first fitting channel, a rear side defining a second fitting channel, and a mediate portion provided with an interface flange, each of the front side and the rear side of the linking member provided with a locking portion which extends inward and is inclined downward.
The wood floor board assembly further comprises a plurality of border ornamental members each attached to an outermost one of the base plates which are assembled together, each of the border ornamental members including a first side defining a third fitting channel for receiving the first snap portion or the second snap portion of the base plate, a mediate portion provided with an interface flange, and a second side provided with a ornamental portion which is rested on an outer periphery of the base plate.
Each of the third snap portion and the fourth snap portion of each of the base plates is provided with an upright flat face for facilitating assembly of the third snap portion and the fourth snap portion of two adjacent base plates.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.